Genki Sanban
.jpg |Occupation = Head of Accounting at Werk Co. |Homebase = Sanban Residence |Family = Kani Sanban (husband) Kuki Sanban (daughter) Mushi Sanban (daughter) |Voice = Lauren Tom |Appearances = Operation: C.L.U.E.S. Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E. |Cameos = Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E. (mentioned) Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. Operation: H.O.M.E. Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F. (mentioned)}}Genki Sanban (三番元気) is the mother of Kuki (Numbuh 3) and Mushi Sanban. She is the wife of Kani Sanban. Personality The polar opposite of her eldest daughter, Genki is quiet, slightly indifferent and gives off a gloomy personality. At rare times does she show happiness or smile and it seems to take a lot to impress her. Her dull exterior may have been caused by how she wasn't allowed to play with toys growing up as she even shed tears thinking about it. She gave her daughters Rainbow Monkeys so they could have a happier childhood than she did. Genki is also sharp, as she pointed out that Numbuh 2 needed to investigate the missing turkey and that Hoagie knew about the stuffing of the turkey, even though his mother, Betty (who is also her employee), never mentioned it in Operation: C.L.U.E.S.. Appearances She was first mentioned in Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E.; however, her first proper appearance was in Operation: C.L.U.E.S. , where she and her family have dinner with the Gilligans. Ms. Gilligan, who works for her, hopes to impress her and get a raise, though Genki shows indifference to all her attempts. During dinner, Numbuh 3's Rainbow Monkey doll is stabbed with a fork, and Numbuh 2 tries to determine who the culprit is. Genki is briefly suspected to have done the deed out of jealously, but is proven not to be (though she displays some anger at never have been asked to hold one of the toys). In the end, Mushi is proven the culprit, and Genki is impressed by Numbuh 2's sleuthing, so much that she gives Ms. Gilligan the raise she wanted. However, that doesn't stop Genki from calling Numbuh 2 out for knowing what kind of stuffing was in the missing turkey when his mother never mentioned it. Genki makes cameos in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R., where she and her husband can be seen in the stand cheering. In Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E., the Sanbans are having the Gilligans over for dinner and Numbuh 2 gets chocolate syrup for their sundae dessert. In the following episode, Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F., Kani mentions that she's away on a business trip, so she's not around to see her home transformed into a volcano. Career Genki works in the same office building as Numbuh 4's father (Sid) and Numbuh 2's mother (Betty), Werk Co. While she is Betty's boss, it's unknown if she has any contact with the other parents. It seems she is in a high position as her home is large, though she is on a lower level than Mr. Boss as she brought her daughter Kuki to Bring your Daughter to Work Day. In Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E., it's revealed that she is "head of accounting," and mentioned in Operation: C.L.U.E.S.. Trivia *Genki is voiced by Lauren Tom who also voices as Kuki Sanban. She can even sound like her daughter when her voice goes higher. *Unlike the other operatives' parents, her face is revealed in her first appearance, and it is never obscured. *Her name is Japanese for "energetic," (元気) which is ironic because of her personality. **This trait is instead given to her daughter, Kuki Category:Parents Category:Females Category:Japanese Characters Category:Adults Category:Family Members Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sanban Family Category:Characters voiced by Lauren Tom Category:Mentioned Characters